I Love You, Teacher!
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: AU/USUK¿contarle una historia a su hijo no era dificil verdad? no importa si exagera las cosas un poco. MEGA FAIL JUNTO CON EL SUMMARY.


Jojojo, One-shot UsUk, espero que les guste mucho :3 (porque creo que es la historia mas fail que he escrito desde que empecé aquí en fanfiction)… sobre los otros fics, ya falta poco para terminar los capítulos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Uno, apareces  
>Dos, me enamoras<br>Tres, enloquezco  
>Cuatro, me entrego<br>Cinco, suspiro  
>Seis, me muero por ti."<em>

_Tu admirador anónimo._

_24 de mayo del 2006_

Suspiro suavemente, mientras recargaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano y observando la nota con cariño. Levanto la mirada y miro como sus alumnos escribían rápidamente en sus libretas. Claro era la última clase del día, y sabían a la perfección que el siempre los dejaba salir en cuanto terminaban los trabajos de cien hojas que dejaba. Volvió su vista a la nota entre sus dedos. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que había empezado esto? _Debe de tener tres meses_. Se respondió mentalmente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se exalto, dando un brinco en su silla y exaltando a los alumnos más cercanos.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Parecía la típica niña adolescente fea enamorada del tipo guapo de la secundaria. Pero no. El era maduro, tenía 26 años y debía de ignorar toda clase de regalos y notitas de amor que le daban. ¡Por dios si se iba a casar en dos semanas! Frunció el ceño y miro su mano izquierda, exactamente su dedo anular, donde posaba el anillo de oro que le había dado su ahora prometido. Suspiro contento y miro nuevamente la nota que había encontrado cuando llego al aula esta mañana, abrió uno de las gabinetes del escritorio y levanto la tapa de una caja de tamaño pequeño, sin sacarla del cajón, guardando ahí, la nota, junto con otras más que esa persona le había dado.

—Ya termine—

En cuanto escucho eso aventó el gabinete, tirando algunos lápices con la acción, se sonrojo lo más que pudo y levanto la cabeza robóticamente y con una sonrisa nerviosa plasmada sobre su rostro. El chico de ojos azules lo miraba confundido, estirándole la libreta. Agito su cabeza y tomo la libreta, leyendo con cuidado el resumen sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, libro que los menores "supuestamente" leyeron, que su alumno había escrito. Tomo una de las plumas y firmo el trabajo del chico.

— Nombre— menciono sacando la lista y observándola fijamente, mientras mordía la punta de la pluma.

—Alfred F. Jones—Arthur busco entre los nombres y apunto algo que el chico no logro reconocer. En cuanto termino de escribir la campana resonó en sus oídos junto con el chirrido que hicieron las bancas al ser arrastradas.

— Me entregan el trabajo la clase que viene— dijo levantándose— y para próxima vez que no levanten la banca los voy a reprobar.

Nadie lo escucho, todos salieron del aula y el empezó a recoger sus cosas, guardándolas en el maletín. Cuando recogía los papeles se encontró con uno que llamo su atención. Oh. Era un dibujo de él. ¡Por dios, sus cejas no eran tan grandes! Y no solo eso, salía lanzándoles libros a sus alumnos ¡pero él lo hacía por una razón justificable! Si todo el día se la pasaban mandándose mensajes por el celular o metiéndole la mano al compañero de a un lado. En la parte superior del dibujo aparecía las palabras "El demonio Kirkland"(1) con letras grandes y color rojo. Suspiro frustradamente y arrugo la hoja, lanzándola al bote de basura. Se colgó su maletín al hombro y salió del aula, cerrándola con llave.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos, escuchaba claramente el eco de sus pasos resonar por este junto con las gotas de lluvia de afuera. Ya no había nadie presente, tal vez únicamente el intendente y el director. Atravesó las puertas de la universidad y lo primero que sintió fue las gotas de agua pegar contra su rostro. Corrió hasta llegar a su auto y lo abrió rápidamente, en cuanto lo logro aventó su maletín, se subió con brusquedad, como si su vida dependiera de esto, aunque si dependía, podía morirse de una neumonía después. Se quito el suéter que cubría su camisa blanca y lo iba a tirar al asiento del copiloto, cuando noto algo sobre este.

Una rosa blanca.

La tomo con delicadez, poniéndola frente a su rostro y observándola detalladamente. La acerco a su nariz y aspiro el suave olor que esta desprendía. Era tan lindo. Abrió sus ojos por sorpresa por sus pensamientos, ¡ya parecía Francis!... ¡demonios! el jodido admirador ya lo estaba enredando con sus cursilerías. Ya tenía demasiado con las del francés. Encendió su auto y empezó a avanzar por las calles de la elegante Inglaterra. En menos de diez minutos estaba en la puerta de su apartamento, con la ropa empapada y el cabello cubriéndole los ojos. Aventó la puerta y al mismo tiempo lanzo su maletín, su suéter y la rosa. Pateo las cosas suavemente y cerró la puerta, recargándose en ella unos segundos.

Levanto las cosas y cuando caminaba por el pasillo, observo su reflejo sobre el espejo que había en este. Lucia demacrado y cansado, definitivamente necesitaba una ducha y una buena siesta antes de la hora del té, a la cual estaba tan acostumbrado. Mientras caminaba con dirección al baño se despojaba de la ropa, dejándola en el suelo, de todos modos después iba a limpiar. Entro en la ducha y dejo que el agua fría pegara contra su pálida piel. No tardo mucho, en menos de cinco ya tenía una toalla envuelta en las caderas, se vistió con una pijama, de todos modos no tenía pensado salir y se tiro en su cama, cayendo rendido segundos después.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj en su muñeca. Las 7:15(2), hora perfecta para tomar el té. Camino a la cocina, comenzó a preparar el té, y mientras este se hacía empezó a preparar unos cuantos bocadillos. Abrió el horno y se encontró con miles de bocadillos franceses que su prometido hacia para que no comiera "porquería inglesa". Negó suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y cerro nuevamente el horno, tomo una pequeña canasta que estaba cerca y saco uno de sus amados scones, dándole una pequeña mordida. En cuanto estuvo su té se fue a la mesa cerca del ventanal que le dejaba apreciar el centro de Londres a la perfección. Tomo el libro de Harry Potter y Las reliquias de la Muerte, y comenzó a leer desde donde estaba el marcador.

Pasaron minutos y no se podía concentrar en la lectura, dejo el libro sobre la mesa y se comió el ultimo scone, si Francis estuviera aquí de seguro ya se habría desmayado al verlo comer eso. Frunció el ceño, lo único que pasaba por su mente, eran los poemas que había estado recibiendo. Su mirada se fijo en el ramo de rosas blancas sobre la mesita de centro de la sala. Cada una se la había dado esa persona, durante tres meses sin falta, incluso los fines de semana que no iba a dar clases. Desde que todo comenzó siempre tuvo la impresión de que era alguno de los alumnos de la universidad. Pero…nunca encontraba algo que lo demostrara.

Tomo el último trago de té y saco su celular, marcando aquel numero que se sabía de memoria. Espero varios segundos y le contestaron.

— _Mon cher,_ ¿Cómo estás?— cuando escucho el marcado acento francés le dieron ganas de vomitar, no es que no quisiera al chico, pero su acento era lo peor que podía haber.

— Bien— contesto simplemente, podía escuchar a la perfección la respiración agitada de Francis al otro lado de la línea— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo_, Frog_?

— N-na-d-da— el nerviosismo del otro hizo que se le hincharan las bolas del enojo. O estaba empezando a alucinar o lo que escuchaba como sonido de fondo eran gemidos. No. De seguro estaba alucinando, Francis no era tan malo como para ponerle los cuernos, ¿verdad?

— ¿Vas a venir esta noche?— pregunto el inglés, mirando como la lluvia seguía cayendo afuera.

— No lo sé, _mon amour_—

Y fue ahí cuando el de ojos verdes se puso rojo, Rojo de la furia y los celos. No estaba alucinando, pudo escuchar un gemido a la perfección, además de que la voz del francés cuando menciono, "No tan rápido, _maîtresse_"

—Espero que este mirando porno, Francis y que le estés diciendo rápido a alguna de tus secretarias porque te está dictando algo muy rápido, porque si no es asi…— tomo una bocanada de aire para poder gritar lo siguiente— ¡te juro que te arranco las putas bolas!

Despego el celular de su oreja y lo cerró con brusquedad, en el otro lado de la línea, Francis se tallaba la oreja con una mano mientras que con la otra revolvía el cabello de la chica que le estaba haciendo sexo oral con tanta pasión. Se sentía mal por hacerle esto a Arthur, pero... ¡el chico aun era virgen y estaba esperando para dejar de serlo hasta después de casarse! No podía esperar tanto, por eso es que ponía a sus secretarias a hacer cosas "rápidas"

Mientras, en el departamento del inglés, este estaba tirado sobre su cama, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y el cabello mas revuelto de lo normal. Sabía que él no le podía mentir, el amaba demasiado como para que le hiciera esto. Las gotas saladas resbalaban por sus mejillas cayendo en las sabanas azules que la cama tenia. Cerró los ojos y unas voces hicieron que los abriera nuevamente.

— Oh! Lovi…no te muevas…hmn—

— Me duele el puto ano, bas-ta-rdo…hmn...ahh—

Se sonrojo fuertemente, gateo hasta llegar a la pared, para intentar pegarle y lograr que su vecino español y su vecino italiano dejaran de hacer cosas no muy sanas para los niños que vivían cerca de ese departamento. Su mano estaba a punto de pegarle a la pared, cuando recordó algo, bajo su brazo y espero. 5, 4, 3, 2…

— ¡Hijos de su puta madre, váyanse a un motel!—

— ¡María no interrumpas cuando estamos haciéndolo!—

Se rio ligeramente y se lanzo sobre su cama, al menos eso logro alegrarlo poco. Cerró sus ojos y por su mente empezaron a pasar los poemas que le llegaban todos los días. Sin darse cuenta se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, al saber que, tal vez, alguien si lo amaba de verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las dos semanas que faltaban para la boda pasaron volando y nunca logro descubrir quién era su admirador secreto. Tal vez fue simplemente una broma que le hicieron sus alumnos y este nunca existió, pero ya no podía pensar en eso, en unos cuantos minutos se convertiría en un hombre casado y no podía andar pensando en admiradores secretos, ni rosas blancas ni nada que tuviera que ver con eso. Se iba a dedicar a amar a Francis.

La música de piano resonó en sus oídos, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y el empezó a caminar por la alfombra roja que habían puesto mientras los pétalos de rosas eran lanzados por los niños pequeños. Dios, esto era tan cursi y cliché. Al final de la alfombra podía ver a Francis parado, vistiendo un elegante esmoquin negro. Bajo la mirada y observo su ropa, un esmoquin blanco. Quedo frente al francés y este le estiro la mano, poniéndolo frente a él.

— Damas y caballeros, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Francis Bonnefoy y Arthur Kirkland— anuncio el padre, el corazón le empezó a latir ligeramente más rápido a Arthur, ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que algo iba a ocurrir?

La ceremonia iba avanzando lentamente, no podía evitar mirar a los invitados sentados en las bancas, hasta que alguien llamo su atención. Una chica rubia de ojos amatistas que lloraba fuertemente, ¿Por qué diablos lo hacía?, había algo en ella que se le hacía familiar.

— Arthur— escucho que le hablo Francis, giro su cabeza rápidamente y lo miro confundido.

— Entonces… ¿acepta?— pregunto el padre mirándolo fijamente.

—…s-si— los ligeros titubeos hicieron que el otro rubio lo mirara confundido.

—si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre— el padre miro unos segundos a la gente y cuando estaba a punto de hablar la puerta principal azoto fuertemente.

—Yo quiero— mencionaron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos, el francés en dirección a los invitados y el inglés hacia la puerta.

— ¿Madeleine?— murmuro el francés, el otro la miro rápidamente, la chica ahora estaba de pie y fue cuando Arthur pudo notar un detalle. Estaba embarazada. Volvió su vista hacia la puerta.

— ¿Jones?— pregunto confundido el joven maestro soltando las manos del otro— ¿Por qué demonios interrumpes mi boda?

—…porque…yo… ¡lo amo!—

El clásico "¡Oh!" no se hizo esperar por parte de los invitados, seguido rápidamente de los murmullos. El corazón le latió más rápido. El chico lucia agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo, tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos le brillaban más de lo que Arthur recordaba, la mirada de determinación del menor lo dejo hipnotizado hasta que el padre hablo nuevamente.

— ¿Y usted por que la quiere interrumpir señorita?— el hombre alzo las cejas, marcando rápidamente las arrugas que este tenía en la frente.

— ¡Porque estoy esperando un hijo de Francis!— grito ella, para después taparse el rostro y soltarse a lanzar como toda una María Magdalena.

—…Creo que el matrimonio no puede proceder hasta que esto se arregle…— menciono el padre, llamando la atención de los dos rubios frente a él.

—No se preocupe— menciono Arthur frunciendo sus enormes cejas— No me voy a casar con Francis, ¡nunca!

— Pero…_Mon cher_— reclamo exaltado el francés— si yo te amo…

—Pero amas mucho mas a tus secretarias— dijo el otro dando un paso atrás— de seguro ya se tuvieron que operar las rodillas de tanto sexo oral que te hacen.

Nuevamente el clásico "!oh!" fue mencionado, la gente miraba a Francis, luego a Arthur, a Francis, luego a Arthur, y así consecutivamente por varios segundos. Hasta que Arthur se armo de valor y aclaro su garganta.

—Lamento mucho haberlos hecho venir para nada— mirada asesina hacia Francis— la boda se cancela…— se giro a ver al francés— y a ti…más vale que veas que vas a hacer con tu hijo y su mamá— nuevamente miro a los invitados— Se pueden retirar.

La gente salió en cuando menciono esas palabras. Francis fue a hacer un intento para hablar con la chica, que le pego una cachetada en cuanto lo miro. Todos se fueron, incluso el padre, y el quedo solo sentado en los escalones que había para subirse al lugar en el que hace poco estaba parado, a punto de cometer uno de los más grandes errores de su vida. Suspiro suavemente y recargo su cabeza en ambas manos, mirando la puerta de la iglesia con aburrimiento, nuevamente se había quedado solo, como hace varios años, cuando sus padres murieron, sus hermanos lo rechazaron, sin amigos que lo quisieran. NADA. Estaba a punto de lanzarse a llorar cuando escucho que alguien se sentaba a su lado, levanto su cabeza rápidamente y limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que se le formaron en la comisura de los labios.

—…Jones— murmuro confundido el inglés. El chico le sonrió— Creí que ya te habías ido.

— No podía dejarlo solo— el estiro su mano y tomo la de Arthur, entrelazando sus dedos. El otro, como acto reflejo, jalo su mano.

— ¿Tu eres el admirador secreto?— pregunto en un susurro. El chico asintió suavemente— ¿Por qué?

— ¿eh?—

— ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?— pregunto exaltándose un poco— Si no soy guapo, soy una ratita de biblioteca y tengo la peor de las actitudes.

— ¡oh!—exclamo el— si eso es lo que lo hace maravilloso…además de que es muy lindo—no evito sonrojarse al comentario del de ojos azules— ¿quiere saber la verdad?— el otro asintió sin voltear a verlo, Alfred suspiro suavemente— Al comienzo lo hice como una broma, pero…me encantaba ver como sonreía cuando leía los poemas o cuando miraba las rosas en su auto o su escritorio… no sabía porque me gustaba, pasaba noches enteras despierto para poder escribir poemas que fueran originales y lindos…— el rubio se paso una mano por el cabello, despeinándolos ligeramente—Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, fue cuando me cuestione… ¿estaré enamorado del profesor Kirkland?... y al parecer si lo estaba…y mucho.

Cuando giro su cabeza, Arthur lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera tragándose la información que le acababan de dar. El otro suspiro y cerró los ojos, con la cara de Arthur era posible ver que este no le creía. Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando sintió algo chocar contra sus labio, algo tibio y suave, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su maestro a escasos centímetros, sintió las sangre subirle a sus mejillas, justo como al otro. Sin saber muy bien que hacer (realmente no se esperaba esa reacción) puso su mano en la nuca del otro, empujándolo y profundizando aun más el beso. El contacto no duro mucho, a los segundos se separó del adulto de ojos verdes, debido a la falta de aire. Nadie decía nada, las mejillas de Arthur estaban lo mas rojo posible y las suyas tenían un ligero tinte rojo.

— ¿Eso es que si me quieres?— pregunto completamente ilusionado Alfred, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

—…tómalo como quieras…— las palabras eran ahogadas en los brazos del otro, que se encontraba sentado en posición fetal. La alegría en las facciones del otro era notoria incluso a 20 kilómetros de distancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a abrazarlo, siendo ese el primer abrazo entre ellos, que se irían repitiendo mucho más seguidos y por el resto de sus vidas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—…y así es como enamore a tu madre— termino contento Alfred, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la silla.

Arthur se tapaba el rostro con una mano, completamente sonrojado, mientras que su hijo de 17 años (3) lo miraba perplejo y con un ligero tic en la ceja.

— ¿Por qué demonios me cuentas esto?— pregunto el chico, fijando sus ojos azules en el plato sobre la mesa.

—Anthony…— empezó su padre—…es uno de los pocos días que desayunamos juntos, quería contarte algo interesante— el chico asintió no muy convencido y se levanto de la mesa, recogiendo su mochila del suelo.

— Creo, que mejor me voy a la escuela— el normalmente rostro inexpresivo del chico hizo un gesto parecido a los que sería una sonrisa y salió del comedor caminado rápidamente a la salida de la casa.

Cuando escucharon que la puerta se cerro, Arthur miro fijamente a su esposo por varios segundos.

—… ¿no crees que le exageraste a la historia?— pregunto el rubio— No recuerdo que hayas llegado valientemente a la iglesia, ni nada por ese estilo.

— Vamos— dijo el otro sonriéndole levemente—..Le tenía que poner algo más interesante.

— Muy interesante— dijo sarcásticamente, levantándose y caminado a la sala— ni siquiera me dijiste que no me casara frente a todos, lo hiciste antes de la boda— el chico se lanzo en el sillón y tomo el libro en la mesita de al lado, abriéndolo para empezar a leer.

— No pasa nada, un día le contare la historia verdadera— el chico se lanzo al sillón y recostó su cabeza en las piernas del otro.

Arthur se agacho y lo beso suavemente…

Le valía mierda como demonios había contado la historia su esposo…lo seguía amando de todos modos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1): _Se refiere a Junjou Romantica, el personaje Hiroki Kamijou, es llamado "el demonio Kamijou" debido a que cuando sus alumnos no le prestan atención les tira con lo primero que tiene a la mano._

(2): _En verano, la hora del té es entre las 7 y 8 de la noche._

(3): _Anthony Arturo Jones Martínez, OC de Texas, debido que seria "hijo" de México tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos azules como EU._

En ese caso si no hay mas que decir me retiro…

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
